


长安

by acenoanada



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 写在summary：别看，我的自嗨产物，你要是点进来看了还嫌我乱写乱拉郎毁了你的男神那我不会道歉的。
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

杀手，这种职业在小说里已经烂大街了，但现实生活中其实很少见，沈长安就是那少见中的一个。按理说接下这种杀人工作的人一般都是有杀人狂的潜在征兆啊或者是心理扭曲啊，但他不同，他只是被逼着继承起这份工作，而这份工作给他带来的痛苦远超他想象，好在他本就面瘫，笑不出来也没引起同学的注意。  
为什么是引起同学的注意呢？因为他是一个大学生，不过他本人并不像小说中的杀手那样学习优秀，除了被训练出来的杀人和自保技能之外他根本就没有花费过过多的精力在这种事情之上，点名时不在是常事，甚至严重到被勒令再迟到一次就直接挂科。  
为了顺利毕业，沈长安只得提前十分钟走在校园中前往教室，被撞到了，他瞪大了双眼，不是被撞到了，是被杀了，这是他的最后一个想法，此后他便堕入黑暗之中。  
但是还有意识。  
按理说自己应该是死了，沈长安茫然的睁开眼睛，可自己又醒来了，脑海中还多出许多不属于自己的记忆，他在确认自己现在所处的地方确实没有危险之后便躺回床上吸收那份与自己无关的记忆——虽然奇怪，但他醒来后便在这个房间了。  
疑点重重，边吸收着记忆他边疑惑着，身体完全不是自己所熟悉的那具，简直就像是灵魂穿越过来了一样，可脸却和自己长得一模一样，他刚刚在卫生间试着发出了声音，竟也与自己的声音没有多大差别。目前发现的另一个差别可能就是，他会笑了，这具身体意外的没有面瘫。  
沈长安将一心二用发挥到了极致，尽管如此，在感受到的记忆到了似乎是最后的时候他还是惊讶着将全部的注意力放在了这份记忆上，“自己”被似人非人的生物掳走，被强行麻醉之后进行了手术，而在手术之后，“自己”被莫名的抛弃了，于是被父母报案归为失踪的“自己”得以回到家中，可身体似乎因为手术发生了异变，在家中静静修养时怎么也吃不下去食物，“自己”以为是因为之前曾经看到过的血腥场面恐惧到厌食，再加上害怕最终会到医院插上营养管，精神崩溃挑选在今天，父母都不在的日子自我了断了。  
沈长安：？？？还真有心理承受能力不太强的人啊。但记忆中那似人非人的生物让他很在意，而且还有一个疑点，“自己”明明是割腕自杀的，为什么他看不到手腕上任何的伤疤，只有地上有一大摊血能证明他真的受伤了。他带着越来越多的疑点梳理现在的身份，他现在的名字叫木桥临泉，父亲木桥藤是著名的小说作家，母亲木桥晴子是ccg的特等喰种搜查官，等等，沈长安一愣，随即猛地起身去书房寻找木桥晴子放在书房的资料，现在更奇怪了，明明母亲就是特等喰种搜查官却没有一丝关于喰种的认知？  
沈长安在书房翻到了有关喰种的信息，在看完那少得可怜的信息之后他突然头疼起来，又有一部分记忆出现在他的脑海之中，这是任务吗点亮才给？沈长安捂着头坐到椅子上吸收记忆。  
这部分记忆是一份对喰种的详细介绍，沈长安总算明白那些疑点到底在哪了，并且……“自己”根本就没死！因为在那次手术中已经被强行转化成了所谓的喰种，这种伤根本就死不了，甚至马上就痊愈了，连这次自杀也是试探，精神崩溃是假的，沈长安没想到记忆居然也能造假。

「哇你好聪明，这么快就猜到我还在啦。」脑海中响起了与自己一模一样的声音，但听起来温柔的很，沈长安知道这就是木桥临泉，他回问道，「你应该知道我来到这里的原因吧，你就不嫉妒我取代了你操控身体吗？」「你是叫长安吧，我很快就要走了，让你代替我之后我会得到一个奖励，是出生在没有喰种的世界，我可羡慕你的世界啦。」木桥临泉回答道，他听起来还有点高兴，他不等沈长安发问就继续说，「长安，我不想继续在这里当喰种，你知道的，我妈是搜查官啊，她真的下的了手的，要是发现我是喰种的话。随你怎么代我活吧长安，我没什么需要你帮我实现的愿望，但你可不要很快就死掉啊。」「你的记忆是怎么造假的？」沈长安挑出自己目前的未知问他。「没有啦！精神崩溃是真的。」木桥临泉答道，这次沈长安听出了不好意思。「你不要告诉我你故意把自己逼到精神崩溃就是为了不去想自己可能成为喰种这一点吧？明明是用这场自杀来试探。」沈长安越来越不明白木桥临泉了，尽管自己拥有他的记忆，哦，残缺的记忆。「不是故意的，你看完之后所有的记忆就明白了，对了，因为刚刚我还在所以你可以自由使用日语，我走了可不行了哦。」木桥临泉好心提醒完就没声了，沈长安则是从书房重新回到房间，他躺回床上准备重新接受记忆。  
半个小时之后，沈长安坐起身，大骂一句，他总算，明白木桥临泉为什么精神崩溃后又想出试探的自杀计划了而不是自杀了。木桥晴子发现了他的不对劲，她偷偷的在木桥临泉喝的咖啡中放了血，木桥临泉在喝到的那一刻就明白了，是精神崩溃并不是精神失常，他生来聪明，在喝咖啡的期间便搞懂了自己目前可能成为了喰种以及自己的母亲想要杀了自己。  
【“临泉，有什么感觉吗？”木桥晴子温柔的注视着木桥临泉，而木桥临泉只觉得心如死灰，他摇了摇头，低声回答，“和往常一样哦，还是有点苦。”而晚上，果然如木桥临泉所料，木桥晴子在半夜进了他的房间，她确定木桥临泉是在熟睡状态，木桥临泉确定她要借此试探自己，他忍住了，大概是在前半夜喝过自己的血，他没有异常。木桥晴子这才放心的离开房间，木桥临泉也从此时计划起自己的自杀。】  
并不是在试探自己是不是喰种，而是在试探这种方法能不能杀死自己，沈长安顿悟。  
记忆吸收完之后，沈长安开始把这份记忆当作自己学习日语的教本，在父母看来厌食又有些精神崩溃的他一言不发很正常，而喰种的身体耐饿则给沈长安提供了很好的条件，三天之后，他总算将作为木桥临泉所需的日语词汇量学好了。  
从此时起，他就是木桥临泉。  
——  
木桥临泉早起去了卫生间，这三天以来他都没有好好的看过身为喰种的自己，现在是个好机会，他闭上眼睛，再次睁开时镜子中自己的左眼与右眼完全不是一个样子的了，左眼眼白的部分成了黑色，而黑色的瞳孔则是转换为了红色，甚至眼睛周围还有细小的裂纹。  
这就是赫眼吗?木桥临泉凑近看了看，但是在他记忆中的都是双眼全部是赫眼的，他算是独眼?挺有意思的，他看了看手表，时间应该还够他看一眼自己的赫子，但是尾赫比较好吧其他的类型要是撑破衣服就不好了，他这么想着放出了赫子，真的是尾赫，虽然只有一条，看起来好像蛇尾巴，木桥临泉惊讶，但时间不容得他再浪费，他洗漱完毕走出卫生间，木桥晴子和木桥藤已经坐在了餐桌边，自木桥临泉出事以来他们还是第一次看到木桥临泉这么早来餐厅这里，毕竟之前他们把饭亲自送到木桥临泉那里他也只是吃上一小口，他们已经决定好如果再看几天木桥临泉还是这样就试试去医院直接输营养液了，这也是木桥临泉选择今天早上主动出击的原因，他深吸一口气，开始了演戏。  
“我有点饿了。”木桥临泉不好意思的说道，木桥晴子一愣，立马将做好的三明治递给了他，木桥临泉接过之后便大口的吃了起来，木桥晴子和木桥藤放心了，更让他们惊喜的是木桥临泉主动提出要去学校上课，他们虽然担心他身体还有些弱，但在木桥临泉坚定的目光之下答应了。


	2. Chapter 2

出了门木桥临泉做的第一件事就是找公共厕所将刚刚的三明治吐出来，很不好受，但是必须这么做，他出了厕所慢吞吞的朝学校走去，当务之急是先找到20区的喰种聚集所喂饱肚子，要不然训练身体这事儿说什么也进行不下去，再拖下去甚至还有可能被木桥晴子发现喰种身份直接杀死。  
幸运的是他今天早上没课，找聚集所可以提前很长时间。要不先去喝杯咖啡吧，木桥临泉想，他总要先压一下身体强烈的饥饿感，街上的咖啡店很多，但多半花哨又人多，木桥临泉走完了好几条街都没喝上一杯咖啡，正当他打算回家自己泡一杯咖啡的时候——他家离这里近，看见了一家咖啡店，准确的来说是看见了咖啡店的牌子，叫古董。  
木桥临泉上了楼梯推开门进去，人不算多，还安静，他决定以后都来这儿喝咖啡，他挑了个比较远离窗户的位置坐下。  
“您好，请问您要点什么呢?”一个浅紫色短发少女服务员走过来问他。“一杯卡布奇诺就好了。”木桥临泉回答，回答完他又觉得这个少女闻起来有点像他的同类，这是他第一次有这种感觉，于是他决定等下趁少女过来的时候问问。  
不多时，那少女就端着一杯咖啡过来了，“您的卡布奇诺。”“谢谢。啊对了，你叫什么名字?”木桥临泉笑着问她。“我?我叫雾岛董香。”雾岛董香有些脸红，木桥临泉长得的确清秀，被他搭讪脸红也很正常。“能不能过来一点? 我有一件事想问问董香。”木桥临泉问，只是这次他收去了些许笑意。“您问。”雾岛董香往他那里靠近了一些。“董香你是不是喰种啊。”雾岛董香看见木桥临泉这么比口型。  
“您……”雾岛董香回到了正常位置，她皱起眉头，她在想要不要跟踪这个人除掉他了，可也没听说哪个白鸽来安定区了。“我也是。”木桥临泉再次笑了起来，雾岛董香清晰的看见他的左眼有一瞬间变成了赫眼，速度很快，只是，为什么是独眼呢?  
“你跟我来一下。”雾岛董香示意木桥临泉跟着她，木桥临泉起身随她一起走上了二楼。“店长，可以进去吗?”雾岛董香在一个房间门前边敲门边问。“进来吧。”里面传来一道声音。  
雾岛董香推开门，木桥临泉顺势走了进去，雾岛董香看了他一眼，关好了门。“怎么了?”芳村功善正坐在沙发上，他的对面还有一个高大的人，那是四方莲示。  
“店长，他说他是喰种。”雾岛董香回答，她已经确认过了不是假的才会带木桥临泉到这里。“哦?你的赫眼和赫子呢?”这次说话的是四方莲示。木桥临泉没有说话，他闭上了眼，再次睁开眼，左眼成了赫眼，背后也再次出现了尾赫。  
“独眼?”四方莲示有些惊讶。“你是半喰种啊。”芳村功善睁开了眼，话语里不难听出些许怀念，木桥临泉猜可能对他来说有个至关重要的喰种是半喰。  
“被掳走做了手术之后就是这样了。”木桥临泉边无奈的说边收回自己的赫子和赫眼。“被改造的吗?”雾岛董香疑惑的问。“的确有人进行着这种实验呢。毕竟他之前一定是个人。”四方莲示淡淡的说，“他可是木桥晴子的儿子啊。”木桥临泉点头。  
“算了。你以后就加入我们安定区吧。你可是更加危险啊。”芳村功善叹了口气说。雾岛董香显然也很担心木桥临泉，他一个被改造成半喰种的人，家人还是喰种搜查官，比他们这些喰种要危险多了。“这段时间我来教你格斗吧。”四方莲示开口说，木桥临泉眼睛一亮。  
“你要加入安定区，最先要会做泡咖啡，既然你家人是喰种搜查官，想必你也比较了解喰种了，一般知识我就不告诉你了。”芳村功善起身边走边说，“董香，你后天有时间要带临泉去做个面具啊，明天先让临泉一个人再静静。”“是。”雾岛董香说完就出了房间，接下来已经完全是木桥临泉的事情了。  
“难道安定区的喰种都是一确定喰种身份就可以留下来的?”木桥临泉有些好奇，为什么这么快就定下来了，他还以为要费一番功夫。“首先要你有没有这个意愿来我们这里，其次是你的立场足够坚定，愿意不杀活人，毕竟我们这是安定区。”芳村功善回答。  
木桥临泉笑了笑，接着问，“您怎么知道我不会杀活人?”“因为你没杀过人，或者你的母亲作为ccg搜查官，一定从小就告诉了你不能杀生。即使你想杀人，我们也可以看的住你，你是想来这里的对吧?”芳村功善走到他身前摸了摸他的头说，“你还太小。”  
木桥临泉的确是需要一个地方让自己有退留的余地，况且这个地方能保护自己还能锻炼自己，何乐而不为呢?“我是不会杀人的，当然，必要时候该杀我也是会毫不留情的。”木桥临泉说。但是他的内心可完全是反话，一个杀人无数的杀手会轻易金盆洗手吗?在他看来，杀人是种乐趣。  
芳村功善没有再纠结这件事情，在带木桥临泉去吃了肉之后就直接带木桥临泉去学习泡咖啡了。  
总之等到木桥临泉回到原来坐的地方时他之前点的那杯卡布奇诺已经凉的不能再凉了，哦，顺道一提，木桥临泉坐下之后入见萱十分贴心的拿走了那杯冷掉的卡布奇诺换了一杯热腾腾的卡布奇诺给木桥临泉。  
“谢谢。”木桥临泉微笑着说。“我是入见萱，那边正在泡咖啡的是古间圆儿，你的这杯咖啡就是他泡的哦。”入见萱笑着指了指正在泡咖啡的古间圆儿，算是给他们两个人介绍了下。  
“谢谢入见小姐，也替我谢谢古间先生。”木桥临泉说道，入见萱摇了摇头表示不用谢之后就转身回了吧台。  
安定区的大家都很友好呢，木桥临泉想道。  
木桥临泉喝完咖啡从安定区出来的时候已经快中午了，总算饱食一顿带来的满足感让他没有目的性的在街道上接着走，然后就看见了路边有一大堆人挤作一团，那里正在举行一个叫高槻泉的作家签售会，木桥临泉不知道高槻泉是谁，因为父亲的缘故“自己”是不太喜欢作家的。  
但木桥临泉挤进了人群中也去要签名了，人在满足之后总会做点奇怪的事。  
“要写点什么呢?”高槻泉从一旁摆放整齐的一排书中随便拿了本书问木桥临泉。“随你怎么活，但之后别死那么快。”木桥临泉把「他」对自己说过的话稍微修改了下说了出来。高槻泉爽快的写下之后又询问需不需要写他的名字，木桥临泉思考了两秒，摇了摇头，于是高槻泉只签下了她自己的名字，她将书递给木桥临泉，开始接待下一位读者。  
回到家后木桥临泉便开始了看书，因为明天是周六不用去安定区也不需要去学校，他决定去24区看看。  
他刚踏入24区走了几步路就发现有喰种在杀人。  
“救救我啊！救命啊！啊啊啊啊啊——”声音戛然而止，木桥临泉心道已经被咬死了，但还是走过去想要看一眼，求救处的喰种正沉浸于血液的香味之中，虽发现有喰种靠近她，竟也没搭理。“吃得完吗？”木桥临泉好奇的问，毕竟死的人是个二十几岁的青年，他还是不敢相信面前这个身形娇小的喰种能将身形比他大的人吃完。“那也不会给你的。”那喰种头也不回就开始吃自己手中拿着的胳膊。  
“我又不是喰种。”木桥临泉决定诈一诈面前的这个喰种。“换作是人的话早就走了，难不成你是白鸽？”那喰种终于肯面对面看起木桥临泉，不过她的身着却有些怪异，脸也在转过来的那一瞬间用面具盖上了，“也不像，你手里可没昆克。”“24区的喰种都这么聪明？”木桥临泉挑了挑眉，“你刚刚没搭理我是实力上的自信吗？”“不一定都这么聪明，不过我毕竟是个例外。”女喰种笑了笑，她的声音因为戴上面具而显得空灵。  
“要打一架吗？”木桥临泉有些跃跃欲试，“赢了他分我一半。”虽然他昨天刚进过食。女喰种知道他说的是那具尸体，她也第一次见这种连对方底细都没搞清楚就送死的，思及自己是个赫者便应下了，自送上门的食物为什么不要？  
“我总得知道你的名字吧？长安在此赐教。”木桥临泉习惯性的将自己之前的代号说了出来。“你可以叫我艾特或者是枭，至于为什么告诉你我的这个名字，因为你已经是将死之人了。”女喰种，不，芳村艾特笑了笑说道。


	3. Chapter 3

报完名字之后两人都站在原地没有动，可下一刻，原地已不见了二人的身影。  
芳村艾特的实力太强，而木桥临泉的灵魂中早已刻印了当杀手时的种种身法，所以二人一时间竟不分高下。但木桥临泉所处的身体终归不是原本沈长安的身体，即使用上自己的尾赫也还是被芳村艾特打败了。  
“不错嘛，不过你难不成是被改造的？我所知道的独眼之中可并没有你。”芳村艾特难得的开了个玩笑，她的确很看好这个独眼少年，甚至想要将他纳入青铜。  
“是啊，是被改造的，我说我姓木桥你应该就知道我原本是谁了吧？”木桥临泉有些无奈的说，他擦了擦脸上的血迹，“你有组织吗？有我就加入，没有我就当你属下，这是我一向的规矩。”  
芳村艾特顿了顿，“晴子的儿子？晴子知道你成喰种啊不对，晴子知道你被改造成半喰吗？”“知道不得把我杀了？”木桥临泉再次无奈，“好了，你有组织的话我就加入，没有的话我就当你属下，我的实力还远远不止这些。”  
“当然，青铜树欢迎你。”芳村艾特笑着摘下了面具，“不知道为什么我总觉得你很面熟呢。”“因为我昨天才去过你的签售会。”木桥临泉有些惊讶，他没想到高槻泉是个喰种，昨天他看了那本书，很好看，所以他在网上搜索了有关作者的资料又看了看作者其他的书，本想再等下次签售会见面，没想到今天就再见了。  
“哦，是你啊。”芳村艾特此时显然也想起来了，她笑了笑，然后接着说，“你知道我为什么让你知道我的两个身份之后还看到我是谁吗？”“要把我培养成你的心腹。”木桥临泉当然知道，上辈子他也干过这种事。  
“聪明，那就跟我去青铜树看看吧？我们一般叫它青铜。”芳村艾特笑着说。“不吃了吗？”木桥临泉指了指地上躺着的尸体。“哦，你要吃吗？是喰种。”芳村艾特重新戴上面具，自嘲道，“毕竟24区不经常来人呢。”木桥临泉点了点头，走过去蹲下身一点点的吃起来，虽然刚开始并不饿，但是打架本就耗费体力，现在居然有点饿了。  
“我刚才看你的赫子是尾赫呢。”借着木桥临泉进食的时间芳村艾特想好好了解下自己未来的心腹。“你的羽赫也很好看。”木桥临泉以为芳村艾特在夸奖他的赫子就停下进食回夸，他脑海中浮现出芳村艾特的羽赫，再放出赫子时居然不是尾赫而是羽赫了。  
“你体内的Rc指数居然被改造的这么高。”芳村艾特有些惊讶，“是我小看你了，你原本就是往改造成赫者这方面被改造的，虽然没成功，但你等会儿吃了我刚刚还没吃完的赫包估计就真的成赫者了。”  
“什么？什么玩意儿？”木桥临泉被整的有些懵，但他还是遵从自己老大的吃了那人，啊不，那喰种身上被刨开的伤口中余下的赫包。  
“没什么感觉啊。”木桥临泉吃完之后回答道，他还看了看自己身上这才有些迷茫的看着芳村艾特，“就是饱了而已。”  
“你再想想自己释放赫子试试。”芳村艾特几乎要被木桥临泉这个迷茫的眼神萌到了，她指导着这个刚变成喰种的青年释放赫子。  
木桥临泉想了想，他对芳村艾特的羽赫很感兴趣。下一秒，他的肩胛骨附近就出现了一对长又大的羽赫，如果细看就能看到那双羽赫上分别有一只眼睛。  
“这双眼睛是……”芳村艾特不太敢确定，木桥临泉示意芳村艾特远离些，然后发动了羽赫，那双眼睛瞬间睁开往四周看去，芳村艾特确定了，这双眼睛就是侦查的作用，不过这种还是真的少见呢。  
“我的观察范围扩大了。”木桥临泉有些惊讶，“这双眼睛看到的我都可以看到。”  
“长安啊，改造你的人也太厉害了吧。”饶是芳村艾特此刻也不禁惊讶了一番，她拍了拍木桥临泉的肩说道，“但根本就没用啊这种东西。”  
木桥临泉稀里糊涂的收了那双羽赫，然后又稀里糊涂的被芳村艾特拉到青铜树内部，直到看到新伙伴的那一刻木桥临泉都还是懵的，这种事情自从他上任沈家家主之后就再没发生过，可现在竟被吓到走神。  
“长安，回神了。”芳村艾特有些好笑的在木桥临泉眼前晃了晃手。“啊好的。”木桥临泉猛地回神，他的面前站了一个紫发的戴着兔子面具的小少年。“他代号黑兔，这几天先带着你走任务。”芳村艾特说完就消失了踪影。紫发小少年虽然看起来稚嫩却老成的很，“长安是吧？我先带你去面具店订做个面具。”“好。”木桥临泉点了点头，这个小孩儿意外的可爱。  
木桥临泉被紫发小少年七拐八拐的带到了青铜外面，紫发小少年摘下了面具藏到怀里，“先认识下吧，我叫雾岛绚都。”“木桥临泉。”木桥临泉看雾岛绚都这意思大概是要带他去人类的面具店，也不矫情，说了自己的名字。没想到雾岛绚都却愣了愣，迟疑的问，“是那个木桥晴子那个木桥吗？”木桥临泉没想到自己的母亲如此出名，但却不得不回答，“是啊。”  
“哦，走吧。”出乎意料的是雾岛绚都只是刚刚愣了那一下随即就继续带着木桥临泉往原本的方向走去。“要去哪个面具店？”木桥临泉问道，这完全是出自他自身的好奇心，原本沈长安好奇心就挺重的，现在不是杀手少了那么多顾忌自然要放开点。  
“本来是去4区的诗先生那个面具店的。”雾岛绚都淡淡的回答，虽然他很好奇为什么一个搜查官的孩子会是喰种，但却未曾多问，毕竟这种事情不是谁都愿意说的，他见木桥临泉还是有些疑惑便解释道，"但是今天去有点晚了，24区到4区的距离很长的，我们去20区。“  
“呐绚都，你今年几岁了？”木桥临泉毫不在意去的是几区，他边问雾岛绚都的年龄边在心里估了个数——13，不能再大了。  
“我11了，怎么了？你几岁？”雾岛绚都平静的回答道。“我17了。”木桥临泉忍不住狠狠地揉了揉雾岛绚都的头，“辛苦你了，这么小就开始做这种事情。”  
“我才不需要你这种人来心疼。”雾岛绚都有些脸红的拍开木桥临泉的手，停止了步伐，“到了。”


	4. Chapter 4

他们面前是一个很小的面具店，店面也很破旧。  
木桥临泉和雾岛绚都进去之后发现面具店的老板不在，木桥临泉和雾岛绚都只好先在店里等着，木桥临泉在等着的时候看见了墙上挂着的一副面具。  
那面具很干净，几乎是什么都没有装点，只是单纯的白色，但却一下子戳住了木桥临泉的萌点——因为大概左眼角的地方串上了一只蓝色的蝴蝶挂饰。  
“呐，绚都，要那个吧。”木桥临泉扯了扯雾岛绚都的衣角，“下面有标价，放了就回去走任务。”  
“啊，行啊，但是……这样你在ccg里很可能以蝴蝶被称呼。”雾岛绚都有些为难，的确最开始的新喰种ccg都是以面具的鲜明特征为代号称呼的，只有在时间长了以后ccg才会得知新喰种原本的代号。  
“蝴蝶挺好啊，那我以后穿的女性化点说不定就把我当成女性对待了。”木桥临泉打趣道，他取下面具放了钱就打算走，边走边说，“幸好你刚刚说话说得轻，万一店里有人听见就不好了。”雾岛绚都挑了挑眉，刚要说话就被木桥临泉打断，“还得杀人，我今天可是要静养的，才不要沾血气。”  
“是我小看你了，我还以为搜查官的儿子不会轻易杀人呢。”雾岛绚都笑了起来，木桥临泉也笑了笑。“走吧，去走任务。”雾岛绚都再次开口道。“嗯。”木桥临泉回答道。  
木桥临泉跟着雾岛绚都走了一下午的任务，虽然身体疲惫着但精神却处于兴奋状态，如果不是隔天他要去安定区报道说不定就留在青铜继续接任务了。  
不过话虽如此青铜的任务也不是很多，是恰到好处的那种。仅仅一下午，木桥临泉就跟在雾岛绚都身后完成了三个杀人的任务。  
木桥临泉其实不是很懂青铜树这个组织，直到回到家躺到床上他都还在思考青铜树到底是一个怎样的组织，倒不是说他不理解青铜树的构成之类的，而是不懂青铜树是怎样招喰种进组织的。  
青铜树的所有喰种都是自愿进入青铜树的这没错，但重点是，艾特是怎么找到他们的？他们是怎么找到青铜树的？  
现在也许普通人类都还不知道24区是青铜树本部，那么混迹于人类之中的喰种们是怎样知道的，即使有一部分喰种本就知道但是陌生的喰种与陌生的喰种之间是不可能交换信息的吧？木桥临泉始终绕不出来这个坎，于是他打电话给雾岛绚都问了这些问题。  
“你不知道吗？4区呗先生的店，14区系璃小姐的酒吧，7区的喰种餐厅都是喰种们聚集的地方，换句话说，那里就是交换信息的地方。不过这只是对20区的喰种来说，毕竟青铜的很多喰种是从1区这种地方来的，我们在1区这种地方都设有情报所的，自然很容易就可以进入青铜树。”雾岛绚都回答道，“也难怪你会问这些，毕竟你是20区的喰种嘛，还是个刚变成半喰的原人类。”木桥临泉挂了电话叹了口气，他突然觉得当喰种也好难。  
「From 绚都  
内部已经有消息说你的名声出去了，不过还没引起ccg重视，他们还不知道你是半喰。」  
木桥临泉看到雾岛绚都传来的简讯笑了笑，却没有回应，而是给芳村艾特发了条简讯。  
于是大晚上的，正在写作的芳村艾特收到了一个邀请。  
「From 长安  
等过一段时间了我想干场大的，不知艾特小姐意下如何？」  
芳村艾特推了推从架在鼻梁上正往下滑的眼镜，红唇微启，“当然。”  
翌日——  
“妈妈，我想去喝杯咖啡，可以吗？”木桥临泉对刚回家休假的木桥晴子说道。“诶？是有朋友约吗?”木桥晴子有些意外，“之前小组也是你爸爸逼你去的，难道是在小组里交到了朋友？”  
“算是吧，那我走了？”木桥临泉其实根本就没有交到朋友，只是单纯的为了去安定区而已，即使昨天他被同组的一个女孩儿拜托去兼职，那也是因为他真的不知道怎么拒绝女生，不管是木桥临泉还是沈长安，字典里都没有朋友这两个字。  
“那你要小心哦，最近20区也并不太平呢。”木桥晴子笑着摆了摆手。“嗯。”木桥临泉点了点头，却没有将这件事放在心上。  
安定区——  
“你可算来了。”雾岛董香站在楼梯口有些不耐烦的说道，木桥临泉有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，他其实是打算早点来的，但是中途给绚都和芳村艾特打电话商量事情用了些时间。  
“那走吧，我们去找诗先生做面具。”雾岛董香说道。“是4区的吗？”木桥临泉问道。“嗯，你知道？”雾岛董香有些意外，按理说木桥临泉这种刚成为喰种的根本不可能知道这种地方的。“也不算知道，话说董香你有弟弟吗？”木桥临泉笑着岔开了话题，他打算问问董香跟绚都有没有什么血缘关系，当然要问的隐晦点。  
“有个弟弟，叫雾岛绚都。”雾岛董香答道，她反问木桥临泉，“你为什么突然这么问？”“就是好奇而已，而且刚去安定区的时候在楼上看到你的房间上写的是两个人的名字呢。”木桥临泉庆幸自己去安定区把楼上也“参观”了一遍，他觉得雾岛董香有些不想回答这种问题，就识相的没有再问，反倒是雾岛董香难得的问起了他家里的事，“你变成这样虽说一时半会你母亲发现不了，可时间长了总会出现端倪的，那到时候你打算怎么办？”  
“这个啊，再说吧。”木桥临泉笑了笑，他掏出手机看了看时间，不出意外的话那件事已经快成了吧。“你比我大很多吧？那成绩怎样？”雾岛董香接着问道。“还好啊，怎么了？如果我没猜错的话董香今年应该刚上高一吧？”木桥临泉估摸着绚都跟董香顶多差两岁，既然绚都今年11岁那董香顶多也就是上高中的样子，毕竟当喰种的都比较早熟。  
“嗯，我理科不是很好，我想找个人帮我补习一下，一个月之后就要期中考试了。”雾岛董香有些难为情的回答道，木桥临泉仗着自己比雾岛董香高的不少摸了摸雾岛董香的头说道，“没事，包在我身上。”


	5. Chapter 5

“到了，那补习的事情回到安定区再说吧。”雾岛董香带着木桥临泉走到一个楼梯口下了楼梯，走进了面前的面具店里，木桥临泉也跟着进了店内。  
“董香？”店里的诗看见来人有些意外，董香并不算是她这里的常客。“店长让我带他来做面具。”雾岛董香指了指身后的木桥临泉解释道。  
“过来吧。”诗向木桥临泉招了招手，“你叫什么？”  
“木桥临泉。”木桥临泉坐到椅子上十分乖巧的回答。诗拿出软尺缠在木桥临泉的头上量尺寸，记好数据之后他就开始了提问。  
“你有对什么过敏吗？”诗从旁边的柜子抽屉中拿出一个画本问道。“没有。”木桥临泉继续乖巧的回答。“对金属之类的都没有吗？或者是橡胶？”诗边追问边在本上涂涂画画。木桥临泉仔细的想了一遍十分确定的答道，“没有。”“想要全罩吗？还是你比较喜欢半罩面具？”诗停止了涂画，一双红色的眼睛好奇的盯着木桥临泉。“半罩面具吧。”我怕和蝴蝶面具分不开，木桥临泉内心默默补上这句话，当然这是不能被听见的。“你喜欢什么颜色的？偏黑暗？还是血腥？或者是单纯点就好？”诗又开始在本上涂涂画画。“繁琐点可以吗？或者是华丽的。”这样两张面具我才不会彻底拿错，木桥临泉内心再次补话。  
“好的，你看这种风格行吗？”诗显然十分开心，直接将画本上的半成品给木桥临泉看了，“我可是非常有灵感呢。”  
画本上是一张只可以遮盖住上半张脸的面具，面具上有些地方是用黑色铅笔涂得浓重的黑，有些地方画着十字，剩下的空间则是画着花朵，木桥临泉觉得挺好看的，但他的面具似乎和女性化挂上了钩。  
“挺好的，那就麻烦诗先生了。”木桥临泉笑着说，雾岛董香放下手中把玩的面具走到木桥临泉身边。“明天再来吧，明天我就可以做好了。”诗说道，他不知从哪变出一颗眼珠子放到嘴里吃了起来。木桥临泉点了点头，跟着雾岛董香再次道了谢出了面具店。  
这次雾岛董香和木桥临泉路上都没有再说话，只有木桥临泉的手机中途响过一次，是雾岛绚都发来的简讯，只有简单的三个字——事已成。  
刚回到安定区芳村功善就把木桥临泉叫到了楼上说要商量事情。雾岛董香不明所以，被在场的四方莲示告知“木桥的父母都被杀了，但是现在没有证据是喰种干的，因为他们被杀之后家里被点了火，消防车赶到的时候尸体已经被烧焦了。”  
再说木桥临泉被芳村功善叫到楼上之后……  
“临泉啊，我要说一个坏消息，你一定不要太悲伤。”芳村功善叹了口气说道，对于这样一个孩子他真的于心不忍了，这算是祸不单行吗？“您说吧。”木桥临泉知道店长要说什么，他故作疑惑的样子等待芳村功善说出那件残忍的事情。  
“你父母被杀了。”芳村功善说道。  
“是吗？”木桥临泉眨了眨眼，眼泪毫无征兆的从眼眶中流下，那是身体不由自主做出的反应，也只是身体，毕竟连「他」的记忆中都是父母对他的不负责甚至是暴打，尽管他来之后还没有过，但某些时候他是能感受到的，父母对他的厌恶。  
“如果你不介意的话，安定区以后就是你的家。”芳村功善走到木桥临泉跟前拍了拍木桥临泉的肩膀以示安慰，木桥临泉擦了擦眼泪，没想到刚擦完就又有眼泪流了下来，越擦越多，他有些无助的看了眼芳村功善，然后顺从身体原本的情绪嚎啕大哭起来。  
等到木桥临泉终于下楼之后雾岛董香才看清此时的木桥临泉有多可怜——眼已经哭肿了，嘴唇因为缺水而干涩着，鼻子红通通的还在被木桥临泉不断地揉着。“没事吧？”雾岛董香问出口之后就发现自己问了句多余的话。“没事。”木桥临泉笑了笑，这可真的是个比哭还难看的笑了。  
“补习的事——”就先不麻烦你了，雾岛董香的话未说完便被木桥临泉打断，“我来教你吧，爸爸之前一直嫌我不爱和人交往呢。”木桥临泉下意识的搬出了之前木桥藤对他说的当理由。“那......那麻烦你了。”雾岛董香实在觉得不好意思，却又怕拒绝了伤到木桥临泉的心，只好将刚刚的提议作罢。  
“还要训练吗？”四方莲示问道。“舅舅！你真的是！”雾岛董香有些生气，明明临泉都这样了舅舅还问这种煞风景的问题。“训练，今晚就去。妈妈之前总让我锻炼呢，因为我总是生病，可我之前都没有听过她的话。”木桥临泉哽咽地说着，虽然他的确挺伤心的，伤心艾特做事那么绝居然放火少了他家导致他可能要住在安定区，不过正好，如今做事更方便了。  
“临泉……”雾岛董香有些担心，入见萱和古间圆儿刚好从外采购回来，他们在外面就已经听说这件事了，但这种时候也只能抱抱木桥临泉以示安慰。  
“我现在可以在这里待着吗？或者我现在就开始工作。我不太想回去看火烧之后的家，至少现在……”木桥临泉几乎是哀求了。“那你先去换上衣服吧。”芳村功善不知什么时候从楼上下来了，他让古间圆儿带木桥临泉到更衣室换上衣服再出来。  
“这样ccg不会查到我们这里吗？”入见萱问道，“这起案件是归ccg处理的吧？”“已经归警视厅了，不用担心。”四方莲示回答道，这件事毕竟是大事，新闻报社的记者也是实时直播的，他刚刚抽空看了下直播，ccg因为没有找到是喰种作案的证据已经将这个案子转交给警视厅了。  
“警视厅那群蠢货估计很快就要把这个案子变成悬案了。”雾岛董香嗤笑。  
几日后，警视厅宣布将木桥夫妇被杀案立为悬案且不再翻案。


	6. Chapter 6

距离木桥夫妇被杀已经有九天了，木桥临泉终于不再一提到木桥晴子或者是木桥藤就直接泪流满面了，他也开始了给雾岛董香补习。  
至于青铜那边，因为是新人所以暂时不去也没有关系。于是木桥临泉周一至周五白天去学校上课，中午有时间就给雾岛董香补习，晚上找四方莲示训练；周六周日白天去安定区做兼职顺带给雾岛董香补习，晚上接着找四方莲示训练，日子也算步上了正轨。  
由于唯一的家已经被烧的不能住人了可木桥临泉一家是住的是居民楼，所以保险金和慰问费被木桥临泉拿去给楼上楼下被殃及到的人家作赔偿了，还真的如木桥临泉所设想，他现在跟雾岛董香一样住在了安定区的楼上。  
不过木桥临泉乐得自在，甚至晚上训练回来还可以给雾岛董香再补习一会儿。  
就这样，一个月之后木桥临泉的体能基本回到沈长安时期，而雾岛董香也在期中考试中考到了班里第二的好成绩，特别是理科提升了不少。  
——周一 上井大学  
“老师，我想请一个星期的假。”木桥临泉拿着早就让人开好的病单给他的辅导员看。“养好身体为根本啊。”木桥临泉的辅导员是很喜欢木桥临泉这个学生的，再加上她身为一个女人心软好说话，没等多长时间就批了。  
谢过辅导员出了校门之后木桥临泉去了车站，他去了24区。  
“临泉，走吧？”雾岛绚都早就在青铜本部等着木桥临泉了，见到木桥临泉来了就把地址报给了他。  
“好。”木桥临泉笑了笑，眼神中是久违的杀意。  
木桥临泉接了不下十五个任务，在第六个任务的时候雾岛绚都受芳村艾特的命令退出去执行别的任务，只剩他一个人执行杀人的任务，最开始是杀人，接着是杀喰种，最后都杀，木桥临泉的双手在短短五天沾上了难以洗清的鲜血。  
不得不说，他也出名了。  
由于执行任务太频繁导致ccg开始重视起木桥临泉，他们给木桥临泉的代号就是蝴蝶，木桥临泉也没有忘了当时在面具店开的那个玩笑，执行任务的时候他穿的都是些比较女性化的衣服，ccg居然没有发现他是个男的，把“蝴蝶”列为女喰种行列。  
而执行任务太频繁的另一个后果就是短时间之内木桥临泉再也没有任务可执行了，用芳村艾特的原话来说就是——“你当青铜的任务是天上的星星多得数不清呢？青铜其实没那么多任务的，你现在执行了以后就没得执行，就这么简单。”  
于是，周六的时候原本打算请假的木桥临泉洗了一遍又一遍的澡直到身上没有血腥味之后又重新回到了20区回到了安定区。  
“临泉，你这星期去哪了？”雾岛董香最先问道，她周一晚上打算找木桥临泉问学业上的难题的时候才发现木桥临泉没在房间。打电话给舅舅得到的回答是上星期之后木桥临泉就不用再去找他训练了，打电话给木桥临泉没人接，发简讯给木桥临泉他也只回了句“勿念”。  
“我去找诗先生取了面具，然后去散了散心。”木桥临泉从口袋中掏出一张半罩面具，其实要不是偶然经过4区他也想不起来自己的面具还没取回来。“我都忘了去帮你取面具了。”雾岛董香有些自责，这段时间一直找木桥临泉补习和备考，她确实忘了面具这一茬事。  
“没事啦，别那么自责，真自责的话请我喝杯咖啡啊。”木桥临泉揉了揉雾岛董香的头笑着说道，他见雾岛董香不再执着于问他去了哪松了口气，然后上楼把面具放到房间里穿好衣服下楼。  
“喏。”雾岛董香将一杯冒着热气的咖啡递给换好衣服的木桥临泉。木桥临泉刚刚只是开个玩笑，没想到雾岛董香当真，当即又揉了揉雾岛董香的头，接过了那杯咖啡。  
“别总揉我的头。”雾岛董香有些害羞，她其实并不讨厌木桥临泉这样，木桥临泉这样对她就像是一个大哥哥一样，很安心的感觉。“好的。”下次还敢，木桥临泉第三次在话尾补话。  
吧台的入见萱和古间圆儿捂着嘴偷笑，芳村功善在后面泡咖啡，四方莲示在看，店里人还很少，很安静，一副其乐融融的样子。  
门口的风铃响起来了，进来的是一个穿着绿色校服西装的青年，他坐到靠窗的空位置，说道，“来杯摩卡。”“美食家？”店里的喰种客人有的认出来了这个青年，不禁惊呼出声。  
“那是谁？”木桥临泉还不知道美食家是谁，只好问离他比较近的雾岛董香，不过他完全没有小声的问——细小的声音喰种都听得清，还不如大大方方的问，省的尴尬。  
“月山习，月山财阀的继承人。”雾岛董香答道。“董香，你身边的是谁啊？”月山习有些好奇的看着雾岛董香身旁的生面孔。“不要说得好像我跟你认识很长时间了一样好不好？我们也就周一刚认识吧？”雾岛董香有些厌恶的看了眼月山习，不管怎么说她都挺讨厌月山习的，因为月山习这个人真的很惹人厌。  
“你周一怎么还来安定区？”木桥临泉完全没有搭理月山习，他更在意雾岛董香周一来安定区兼职这件事。“周一店里缺人所以我请假来这里了。”雾岛董香心中一暖，木桥临泉的注意点居然在这里，这样更像一个关心人的大哥哥了。  
“啊，你那不爱搭理人的样子可真让我沉醉呢董香。”月山习故作花痴的样子，木桥临泉闻言狠狠地瞪了月山习一眼。“不知您叫什么名字呢？”月山习毫不在意木桥临泉瞪他那一眼，这反倒提起了他对木桥临泉的兴趣。  
“木桥临泉。”木桥临泉冷冷的答道。“Bon nom.（好名字）”月山习走过去笑着说道。“Danke.（谢谢）”木桥临泉自然能听懂月山习用法语说的什么，他冷哼了一声选择用德语回答。  
“Good.（好）”月山习表情僵了一瞬——他听不懂是什么，但他还是挑了挑眉用英语回了句。“您的咖啡。”古间圆儿将摩卡递给站在木桥临泉身边的月山习，咖啡不是很热，月山习一饮而尽，他将空杯放在托盘上然后撩了撩头发推门走了出去，走之前他贴近木桥临泉的耳朵说道，“IL Nostro Addio,Tesoro.（法：那我们再会，宝贝）”  
“傻逼。”木桥临泉没忍住用中文爆了粗口，正往外出的月山习身体僵了僵——他又没听懂。  
“临泉你们刚刚在说什么？”雾岛董香是完全不知道他们刚刚在说什么了。“什么也没有哦董香。”木桥临泉又恢复了日语，“只是月山习犯病了而已。”  
而从安定区出来下了楼梯进入车内的月山习则是……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么！我居然有两种语言没有听懂啊啊啊啊啊！那是德语和中文吧为什么我当初没有学呢！”月山习陷入了狂躁之中，等到他终于冷静下来之后整了整有些乱的衣服暗自想道，“木桥临泉吗？有意思。”  
木桥临泉还不知道自己已经被某个变态盯上了，他此刻正在和雾岛董香一起收拾桌子上的空杯子。


	7. Chapter 7

晚上——  
“临泉，我有题想问下怎么做。”雾岛董香敲了敲木桥临泉的房间门。  
木桥临泉走到门口拉开了门，“进吧。”  
“诶？你已经要睡了吗？”雾岛董香见木桥临泉穿着睡衣有些不好意思。“没有，我习惯在床上看书。”木桥临泉指了指反扑在床上的书，那是高槻泉的黑山羊之卵。  
“那就好，我还以为打扰你了。”雾岛董香松了口气，她将手中的一本练习题放到木桥临泉的桌子上，那一页上用红笔圈了好几道题。  
“这几道题啊……”木桥临泉说着从笔筒中拿出笔在练习题上写了几个公式，“这样代入进去试试，主要是你的思路没走好。”雾岛董香点了点头，拿着手中的铅笔在练习题上写了起来。  
五分钟之后  
“真的啊，原来是我思路走错了，谢谢临泉。”雾岛董香难得开心的笑了起来。  
“董香你要多笑笑才好看。”木桥临泉忍不住又揉了揉雾岛董香的头，然后问道，“这是你们周末的家庭作业？好难啊。”“不是，我打算大学考东都大，所以现在要练练自己的弱势科，这是培优题啦。”雾岛董香扬了扬练习题，练习题的封面露了出来，封面让木桥临泉有一瞬间以为那是五年高考三年模拟，他沉默了下，拍了拍雾岛董香的肩语重心长的说道，“年轻人，好好干。”  
雾岛董香有些懵，“你今天没吃药？”  
“好啦好啦去睡觉吧，董香是个好孩子，不能熬夜的，会有黑眼圈的。”木桥临泉推着雾岛董香出了自己的房间，关门前露出一个明媚的笑容说道，“晚安哦。”雾岛董香知道木桥临泉是关心她，便乖乖的回隔壁自己的房间睡觉了。而向董香说了不能熬夜的木桥临泉却熬夜看完了高槻泉的黑山羊之卵。  
木桥临泉第二天就去了学校上课，他请假次数太多了，被学习委员勒令快去学校否则会被直接按挂科处理，他觉得自己和之前在大学的时候一样惨，但在进到学校之后就发现还是现在更惨，因为他想起来「他」是个好学生。  
不过大一其实不算忙，学习也没有那么紧，还不用为就业发愁，木桥临泉在课上就收到了在校的好友照井辉的无数声无声的呼喊，尽管他就坐在好友身边。  
“你到底在干嘛啊照井？”木桥临泉记好目前内容的最后一句话之后才开始询问他，他委屈的瘪瘪嘴，“我都快担心死你了啊混蛋，你还无视我这份关心。”木桥临泉生不起气来了，他总不能无视一个对关心自己的人，何况还是自己的好友，而且自己的好友现在这么像小孩，就算是两世的经历他也没哄过小孩子，他只好干巴巴的说，“我没事了，不要担心了。”  
“你这幅样子还真搞笑。”照井辉噗嗤一声笑了出来。好了，现在可以无视了，木桥临泉于是又重新记起了黑板上的重点，这次任由照井辉怎么撒娇都不管用了。早上的课排的满，直到十一点半才上完，而从中途开始就去其他教室上课的照井辉在十一点开始就每五分钟给他发一句“中午一起去吃饭吧？”，木桥临泉在心底吐槽他这副样子居然也能成为新闻系的第一却还是一条条的回复着好，非喰种的好友约自己吃饭这种事木桥临泉早就想过了，他为此还好好的把之前的个人喜好列出来对应学校附近的餐厅排练了一遍到时候该说什么。  
于是点餐环节被很正常的应付过去了，木桥临泉边翻着芳村艾特给自己发的任务边听照井辉的吐槽。  
“临泉啊，我被我的学长表白了啊。”照井辉这么说着，木桥临泉点了点头顺势回答他，“那你答应呗。”“可我不喜欢他，不是讨厌什么的，就是单纯还没有什么好感。”照井辉继续说着，木桥临泉再次顺势回答他，“那你就拒绝。”“可他说自己可以保护其他喰种不碰我什么的，第二天他又来找我说自己喝醉了乱说的。”照井辉说，木桥临泉抬了抬眼，“他说什么？”“可以保护我不被其他喰种碰到什么的，”照井辉本是这么说着却看见好友的面色认真了起来，“学校真的有喰种？那种生物不是很少见吗？”“不，我觉得他是真的喜欢你。”木桥临泉笑了笑，带着点调侃意味。  
他在意的的确是那个学长的话，特意用了“其他”这两个字就代表那位学长也是喰种，但他不希望把照井辉牵扯进来。想来想去只有神代利世——他最近在古董遇见的女性喰种，可能知道这种事情了，他发了条简讯问她，不到一分钟就被神代利世打电话过来骂了一顿，中心内容围绕着“我怎么可能知道这种破事”进行，还很卡点，他们的点餐刚端上来神代利世就骂完了，但她没挂，她在那边想起来她好像还真认识一个在上井大学的男性喰种，“我记得你们学校新闻系的好像有一个，叫福田守，大二学生，家里特别富有的那种。” “家里富有就不用说了，我不想知道你认识他的理由。”木桥临泉道，他在心中祈祷这位名叫福田守的喰种就是照井口中的学长，否则就太麻烦了，对没有时间的他来说。  
——  
事实证明木桥临泉是个幸运儿，他顺着他人的目光看去时福田守正在看手机，而给他指明福田守是谁的人还特意附在耳边说了一句，“福田他喜欢男的，你小心点，不过他最近喜欢上他的小学弟了应该也没事。”  
“介意打扰一下吗？”木桥临泉微笑着问道，自从他不面瘫之后就发现了很多笑起来的好处，比如现在，福田守关了手机看着他，“怎么了？”木桥临泉又突然不笑了，他贴近福田守，用只有他们两个人才能听见的声音问，“古董是怎么告诉你的？随便暴露自己是喰种的身份？”  
“你怎么……？”得到的是福田守惊讶的声音。“你这蠢货喝了酒就不要去表白啊。”木桥临泉的声音更小了，他又转而威胁起福田守，“你要是敢之后心怀不满吃了辉就等着生不如死吧。”拷问什么的他还是和壁虎学过的。


	8. Chapter 8

“你是辉的？不是，你怎么，你不应该是人类吗？”福田守已经惊到语无伦次了，“怎么回事？辉他，不对，该说是你会吃了辉吧？”“我不会的，你应该明白我和辉关系是最好的，之后如果我不在他就靠你保护了。”木桥临泉虽然这么讲着却总觉得自己说的话有点怪怪的，就像是在交代后事一样，但照井辉马上就要来教室了，这节课是新闻系四级同上的大课，他也没办法再多说什么，在写好自己的邮箱之后就马上离开了。  
什么啊，我这算是得到好朋友的支持了吗？福田守盯着那一串数字和字母的混合陷入了沉思。木桥临泉只是习惯性的在威胁时将最坏的打算摆明，却没想到这一天会这么快的到来，就在他和福田守谈过话的一个星期之后，上井大学进入了一个4区来的杀人犯，而木桥临泉在一家名为「Я тебя люблю」的咖啡店喝咖啡。  
为什么不在古董喝呢，因为喝咖啡的对象不一样，和他一起喝咖啡的是ccg本部特等搜查官，死神有马贵将。  
“我听说你现在住在一家咖啡馆。”有马贵将道，语气中竟存在着歉意，他和木桥晴子关系不错，在木桥晴子死之后这么长时间才能抽出时间来看她的孩子。“是，店主对我很好，不仅让我住在那里还给了我一份工作。”木桥临泉笑了笑答道，他知道有马贵将每天忙的不可开交，能来看他也是着实没想到的事情。“晴子是被喰种杀死的。”有马贵将继续道，他再三思考还是想让木桥临泉知道被掩埋的真相，“我们很确定是青铜树的人下的手，但是……”“为了我才特意调给警视厅的？”木桥临泉诧异，看来ccg并不如他刚开始想的那样无能。“被不知名的人杀害的父母这个说法总比被喰种杀害的父母好。”有马贵将答道，他本不想答应其他特等这么做的，但受害者不是喰种，他没办法狠下心来。  
“谢谢。”木桥临泉眼眶红了，他替「自己」不值，木桥晴子和木桥藤在外人看来也许的确是一对无话可说的夫妻和父母，但在家里却给「自己」留下过心理阴影。  
【“妈妈！妈妈，妈妈对不起！放我出去吧！”小小的木桥临泉拍打着门大喊，他的声音已经带上了哭腔，一个六岁刚能记事的小孩子被他的母亲狠心的放在漆黑的房间里一整天了，而门外是正进行着的淫靡情事。“他好吵啊，真的是你的孩子吗？”是男人的声音。“是藤那家伙带出来的，关我什么事啊，你轻点。”是女人的、他母亲的声音，木桥临泉不死心的拍打着房门。好不容易等到自己父亲回来，自己被放了出来，木桥临泉被木桥晴子掐的怕了根本不敢说出几个小时之前发生过的事情，他发着抖，木桥藤却因为不知名的生气将木桥临泉打了一顿。  
稍微长大一些之后木桥临泉才敢反抗，他以木桥晴子出轨的事情要挟木桥晴子做了一个好母亲，尽管这位好母亲心中想的是让他死。而他的父亲，心情好了就是个好父亲，心情不好就因为打不过木桥晴子只能来打木桥临泉，这也被长大之后的木桥临泉以家暴为由稍微制止了。】  
作为初始记忆的旁观者，木桥临泉刚开始看的时候都心疼死了，特别是「他」对照井辉家中父母的羡慕——照井辉与「他」在国中就认识了，他虽然是个杀手，但在日常生活他还是个正常人——他总是这么认为的，因此多多少少有点心理问题。  
“在发呆吗？”有马贵将好笑的看着木桥临泉，他第一次见到眼眶红着看起来很伤心的人发呆，不如说这种情况还能发呆木桥临泉也真的挺……可爱的。  
“啊不是没有！”木桥临泉下意识的否认，有马贵将笑了出来，木桥临泉稍微有点害羞的喝了口咖啡以掩饰自己的脸红，再怎么说还是有点不好意思的，被人直面指出发呆这种事。有马贵将又笑了起来，木桥临泉想说不要笑了，手机铃声先响了起来。  
两个人的？!木桥临泉拿出手机接了电话，有马贵将也接到了电话。相同的不止是电话铃声响起的时间，还有两人得知的内容。


	9. Chapter 9

“临泉！怎么办啊福田学长替我挨了一下，怎么办啊怎么办啊临泉……”照井辉稍微慌张的声音传了过来，木桥临泉几乎是立刻就起身朝有马贵将作了抱歉的手势往外走，“你在哪？谁刺的？人呢，刺福田的人走了没？”“走了，你快来我们在宿舍，福田学长不让我报警……”照井辉虽然整个儿处于慌张之中但还是很准确的回答了木桥临泉的部分问题，木桥临泉没挂电话听他断断续续的说话，很快他就发现有马贵将也跟在自己身边。  
“有目击者说上井大学有喰种出现。”有马贵将简要回答，木桥临泉点了点头继续着急的往学校赶，他和有马贵将一同进了学校，一同进了新生宿舍，嗯？木桥临泉再次看了一眼有马贵将，但下一秒他就知道答案了，喰种的尸体正躺在楼梯上，周围的人群基本上已经疏散了，只有楼上少数人不知道这件事或是受伤了正躺在床上等着救护车来。  
楼梯边站着一个穿着黑色风衣的男人正微笑着看着进来的木桥临泉。  
木桥临泉猜他是个搜查官，有马贵将朝他点了点头这件事更证实了他的想法，但他现在顾不上那么多，匆匆的出示了自己的学生证就上楼找照井辉的宿舍，他推门而入看见的就是福田守一副半死不死的样子捂着小腹，那里有一大块血迹。  
“起来，别沾脏辉的床单。”木桥临泉拉了拉福田守，照井辉不解想要拉开木桥临泉却被他看过来的一眼吓到了，木桥临泉把他拉起来之后从照井辉的柜子里拿出来一件干净又比较宽大的衬衫丢给了福田守，“快换。”  
“干嘛啊我可是伤员。”福田守虽然小声的反抗了句却还是乖乖地将衬衫换了，让照井辉惊讶的是他的小腹居然没有了先前替他挡下那种奇怪的东西刺出来的伤口，只有一些干涸的血液。“怎么回事？”照井辉懵了。  
“辉，这种事情我们之后和你解释好不好？”木桥临泉摆出了一副哄小孩子的样子。照井辉挺吃这一套的，可能因为他从小就是被呵护长大的，倒是还留存着一部分少年人的纯真。  
照井辉被哄着继续他之前的裁剪报纸，木桥临泉和福田守在门边小声的说话。  
“你怎么在这儿？”木桥临泉质问，这可是新生宿舍。“我和他室友有点交情——”“所以你就趁着他室友不在来他房间？你想干什么？”木桥临泉打断了福田守没说完的话，福田守一时间不说话了。  
“你到底想干嘛？”木桥临泉压抑着怒火低声问他，“你别告诉我你不经另一个人同意私自闯入宿舍只是单纯的要聊聊天指导辉怎么写新闻？”“我不是，我是想趁着没人的机会多蹭点好感度……”福田守小声回答，木桥临泉看了一眼照井辉，他已经全身投入到报纸中去了，如果没有福田守今天在这儿说不定自己就只能在医院看见他了，木桥临泉叹了口气，“下次你最好不会因为这种破理由让我知道你在这儿。”福田守笑了笑，拍了拍木桥临泉的肩，“你就别那么紧张嘛我又没做出来什么。”木桥临泉狠狠瞪他了一眼。  
有人敲门了。  
木桥临泉用嘴型说了ccg之后开了门，是之前楼梯边的那个搜查官。  
“我是上等搜查官旧多二福，来查看你们有没有受伤。”旧多二福拿出自己的搜查官证解释自己敲门的原因。  
小腹的血迹早在换好的时候就被擦干净了，照井辉也起身表示自己没事，旧多二福笑了笑，在走过木桥临泉的时候说了句半喰种，木桥临泉面色一冷，跟着他走了出去，福田守也听到了这句，他以为木桥临泉是想斩草除根就继续呆在房间。  
他们两个就站在房间门口，旧多二福只是微微笑着看着他，木桥临泉冷哼了一声，他的嗅觉比其他喰种都要灵敏，因此闻出了些不同，“没想到ccg还能容忍喰种当搜查官啊。”但意外的是，旧多二福笑的更开心了，他似乎很满意。不对，满意？木桥临泉不明白是怎么回事，旧多二福已经转身离开了，他看着旧多二福的背影觉得自己可能明白些为什么他会满意了。旧多二福是当初改造自己的人之一，他或许认不出脸，因为那时旧多二福带着面具，但无论如何这个背影他都不会认不出来。  
他开始思考自己最近是否太过安逸了，本来，早该在听见声音的那一刻就能认出来的。  
木桥临泉的心理问题就出在这里，尽管已经不在原本的世界了他还是习惯性的自己逼着自己，就像小时候被人逼着杀人一样，他忘了自己已经不需要逼迫着自己杀人了，也忘了安稳的日子是什么样的，可以说，现在是他自己把自己逼入了这条不正常的路,并且他本人不自知。  
“临泉，快和我解释！”照井辉开了门把木桥临泉拉进了房间，他看起来很生气。“你让你学长给你解释。”木桥临泉果断把这种事情甩给福田守，但福田守自知理亏在帮照井辉完善他的新闻报告。  
“福田守是喰种。”木桥临泉笑眯眯的卖了福田守，背对着他们的福田守打字的动作因此愣住，他转过头来盯着木桥临泉，他在不满，但木桥临泉给了他一个眼神让他安心。怎么可能安心的下来？福田守的怨恨几乎实体化，明明之前见面木桥临泉还不让他告诉照井辉这件事，现在却这么直接的说出来，万一照井辉害怕想打电话给ccg那他就只能……只能出国了，他根本舍不得动照井辉。  
“怪不得福田学长不让我报警，啊，放心了。”照井辉松了口气，福田守没想到照井辉的反应会是这样的，木桥临泉笑着看着他，他觉得自己还可以更喜欢照井辉一点。“我们家辉接收新事物的能力可强了，但是我本来并不打算把他牵扯进来的，所以之后还是请你多照顾他了。”木桥临泉边说边坐到床边，照井辉在听见他的话之后脸红的厉害，他伸手就要去捂住木桥临泉的嘴，“临泉，你在说什么啊为什么要让福田学长多照顾我啊。”  
“因为你不是也喜欢上他了吗？得知对方心意的一个星期之内也发现了自己的心意。”木桥临泉躲过照井辉的手，话中的两个当事人皆是一愣。木桥临泉叹了口气，不想再看接下来两个人将会怎样，他给福田守比了比拇指，离开了宿舍。  
但楼下没想到有马贵将还在等着他。“怎么也不告诉我一声啊。”木桥临泉小声的埋怨了句，有马贵将至少等他了十分钟了，这让他觉得很过意不去。“旧多说你很快就下来。”有马贵将回答，“而且刚刚我看你那么着急，猜可能是因为宿舍里有你的朋友。”好善解人意，木桥临泉感慨道，明明喰种口中的都只能听到冷酷无情还被称为死神。


End file.
